Begin Again
by Hydrilla
Summary: Sarada selalu memimpikan sosok ayah. Sekalipun ia mendengar bahwa ayahnya seorang penjahat, ia tak peduli akan hal itu. Ia hanya ingin tahu satu hal: kemanakah Ayah?/ Sakura takut kalau Sasuke tak akan menerima kehadiran Sarada. Ia takut bila nanti ada penolakan. Namun nyatanya, ia salah./ Dan Sasuke, ia benar-benar menyesali kebodohannya. #3PATWSS Bittersweet, Family, Begin


_**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story by Hydrilla**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Begin Again**_

_**For "3 Prompts After the War" Challenge!**_

_**Prompts: Bittersweet, Family, Begin**_

_**Standard warnings applied. Canon-AR.**_

_**Warning tambahan: hint ShikadaiSarada (cuz I ship 'em #nyet)**_

_**Well, jaraaaaang banget bikin canon. Semoga enggak gaje dan rush ya, heuheuheu :'3**_

_**Enjoy~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Puing-puing itu masih di sana. Waktu seakan berjalan lambat kala euforia atas keringat dan nyawa telah terbayar lunas oleh sebuah hal semu bernama kemenangan.

Uzumaki Naruto bersorak girang; _sapphire_nya terpejam, senyumnya mengembang dengan lebar, dan ia merasa lega. Sekalipun salah satu lengannya telah menjadi serpihan, tak ayal rasa senangnya lebih mendominasi.

Semuanya bersorak-sorai. Larut dalam nuansa gemilang yang rasanya bagai mimpi. Setelah bertahun-tahun bejuang, sempat putus asa, berkorban harta dan jiwa, kemenangan ada dalam genggaman _mereka—_para aliansi. Dunia gegap gempita oleh tangis bahagia dan senyum penuh dengan syukur.

Kelabu di langit berganti lazuardi yang begitu terang, berpancar mentari yang menghangatkan setiap sel dalam tubuh. Sekalipun tanah tak lagi rata, debu-debu masih menyesakkan pernapasan, dan puing-puing menghalau arah pandang, mereka masih dapat merangkul satu sama lain dalam asa yang kini terhempas angin. Doa-doa dipanjatkan, syukur masih terus dikumandangkan.

Di sudut itu begitu terasing dengan halauan sebuah batu besar. Mereka berdua tertimpa bayang gelap dari batu; menyembunyikan keberadaan Sang_ Medic-Nin_ dan Sang Mantan _Nuke-Nin_.

Haruno Sakura seakan dalam awang-awang; tubuhnya bagai dikejut aliran listrik yang mengalir dari tubuh Uchiha Sasuke. Napas mereka menderu; berpadu-padan menjadi satu. Peluh menetes melewati dagu Sasuke, tapi _pria_ itu tak memedulikannya. Sekalipun luka-luka di tubuhnya masih terasa perih, yang ada dalam pikirannya hanya Sakura, Sakura, dan raga merekayang _bersatu. _

Sama seperti Naruto; salah satu lengannya yang terbebat kassa, tak lagi seperti dulu. Tak ada sepuluh jemari tangan, tapi ia masih bisa membelai surai lembut milik Sakura yang terengah pasrah. Sasuke menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Sakura—ia lelah, teramat lelah hingga yang bisa dilakukannya hanya mengatur napas. Jelaganya yang sayu mengganti binar magenta matanya yang berpola unik.

Mata itu sudah begitu lelah. Berhari-hari bertarung tanpa tidur dan terus memaksa memakai _tsukiyomi_ membuat Sasuke hanya bisa menyipit dengan senyum tipis ketika bertemu pandang dengan hijau yang sama sayunya.

Tak ada yang tahu kisah dibalik batu besar itu. Tidak Naruto, tidak juga Sai, tidak pula Kakashi yang masih larut dalam akhir gembira yang melegakan dada. Semuanya terkunci rapat dalam remang dan memori yang ada dalam kepala keduanya. Pun, beriringan dengan serak dari suara yang dalam;

"Aku pulang."

Dan Haruno Sakura memuntahkan tangisnya dalam senyum bahagia.

.

.

xoxoxox

.

.

Rambutnya sudah memanjang hingga menutupi sebelah matanya. Ah, sudah berapa lama berlalu? Tiga? Empat? Atau bahkan delapan?

Ia terlalu lama, amat sangat lama, terperangkap dalam kegelapan yang lembab. Jeruji besi itu sudah berkarat, lantainya digenangi air, sedangkan temboknya dipenuhi lumut. Derai hujan dalam samar menyusup ke indra pendengarannya. Mantelnya sudah usang, suhu yang rendah tanpa ampun memeluknya dengan erat.

Sasuke terduduk dalam lempeng besi berlapis selimut tipis. Matanya terpejam, membayangkan jikalau ia berada di dunia luar; tidak terperangkap dalam kubikel sempit yang lembab ini. Imajinya menggambarkan jika ia berdiri di padang rumput; cahaya mentari menyusup melalui sela-sela tubuhnya; angin bertiup membelai rambutnya; gesekan dahan dan cicitan burung memanja indra pendengarannya; dan sebuah senyum manis yang terkembang dari bibir tipis Haruno Sakura.

Jelaganya terbuka dengan pandang yang kosong. _Ha-Ru-No-Sa-Ku-Ra_. Suku demi suku kata itu membuat lidahnya terasa kelu ketika ia ucapkan dengan lamat-lamat. Tiba-tiba saja sesak menyergapnya. Bagai ada sembilu yang mengoyak hatinya, dan menusuk-nusuk semakin dalam.

Wajah manis _wanita _itu telah lama tak menyapa indra penglihatannya. Terakhir kali yang ia ingat, Sakura mengunjunginya dengan membawa sekotak _bento _dengan irisan tomat yang banyak. Rambutnya yang lembut masih tetap pendek, begitupula matanya yang masih tetap meneduhkan. Hanya saja, tubuhnya lebih berisi di beberapa bagian.

"_Ne, Sasuke-_kun, _maaf aku jarang mengunjungimu. Aku sibuk di rumah sakit akhir-akhir ini."_

Tuhan, bahkan Sasuke masih mengingat bagaimana suara itu berkumandang di telinganya. Tentu dengan senang hati ia akan mendengarkan omelan Sakura jika itu mampu membayar betapa berhasratnya ia akan sosok wanita itu.

Tetapi, yang mampu ia gapai sekarang hanyalah angin. Sosok _wanita _dengan senyuman manis itu… tidaklah ada di hadapannya sekarang.

Ia memijat keningnya sendiri karena terasa pening. Semakin ia mencoba memikirkan hal lain, semakin pula otaknya melaju pada kenangan-kenangan yang terjadi di antara mereka. Sekeras apapun Sasuke mencoba.

Dan Sasuke hanya mampu menemukan satu konklusi: ia sedang merindu pada Haruno Sakura.

.

.

xoxoxox

.

.

"Pagi, Bu_."_

Suara tanpa intonasi itu berasal dari gadis cilik berkacamata merah. Rambutnya yang gelap begitu lurus, seakan mencerminkan kepribadiannya yang sedikit kaku. Ia sedang duduk dan mengambil sumpitnya ketika Haruno Sakura datang membawa semangkuk sup _miso. _

"Pagi juga_, _Sarada-_chan." _Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Sarada dan tersenyum. "Semangat untuk pagi ini?"

"Hm, kupikir—ya."

"Tapi, maaf." Sakura tersenyum menyesal ketika putri semata wayangnya berkedip menghadapnya. "Ibu harus ke rumah sakit sekarang dan tidak bisa mengantar di hari pertamamu ke akademi. Maaf, ya?"

Sarada membisu dalam jeda yang membuat Sakura khawatir; khawatir jika gadis kecil itu memaksa Sakura untuk menemaninya pergi padahal duapuluh menit lagi ia harus melakukan operasi besar. Sakura tahu, ini salahnya karena tidak bisa menyediakan waktu untuk putrinya. Gadis yang memiliki mata pekat itu selalu menghabiskan waktu sendirian untuk menunggunya pulang. Yang mana, itu _pasti _sangat membosankan.

"Tak masalah." Sarada akhirnya menjawab. "Aku tahu, Ibu pasti punya pekerjaan besar di rumah sakit. Lagipula aku bisa berangkat bersama Shikadai atau Boruto."

Nyatanya, Sakura salah. Sarada jauh lebih dewasa di usianya yang masih belia. Gadis kecil itu memiliki pola pikir abstrak dan rumit—yang bahkan Sakura, sebagai ibu kandungnya sendiri, pun kadang tak tahu apa yang ada dalam otak Sarada.

Gadis yang belum menginjak masa adolensi itu cerdas, Sakura tahu betul. Sekalipun Sarada sering berkata sinis, ia hanya tidak tahu penggunaan kata yang tepat dalam penyampaian pemikiran serta perasaannya. Gadis yang suka memakai _blazer_ tersebut bagai labirin; tidak mudah untuk tak terbelit di dalamnya. Mengingatkan Sakura terhadap sosok yang memiliki pola pikir yang sama; rumit, dan tidak mudah ditebak.

Haruno Sakura tersenyum. Lihat, betapa miripnya gadis cilik itu dengan Sang Ayah.

Wanita berambut merah muda itu kemudian berdiri, memakai jas dokter dan perlengkapannya sebelum mengecup kening Sarada dengan sayang. "Jangan lupa kunci pintu, ya? Ibu sudah siapkan _bentō _untukmu."

"Hm."

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu utama rumahnya. Baru saja ia memakai jas dokternya dengan rapi, dua anak laki-laki yang tampak kontras menyapanya.

"Pagi, Bibi Sakura!"

Sakura kembali tersenyum melihat Boruto yang tampak ceria bersama Shikadai yang tampak malas seperti ayahnya, Nara Shikamaru. Kedua bocah itu tampak seperti duplikat ayah masing-masing; begitu mirip hingga rasanya Sakura jadi paham betul bagaimana sifat keduanya.

"Selamat pagi juga, Boruto-_kun_, Shikadai-_kun_." Sakura menyapa kedua anak lelaki itu. "Mencari Sarada-_chan_?"

"Ya! Kami akan berangkat ke akademi bersama!" Boruto menjawab dengan semangat. "Sebenarnya aku ingin diantar Ayah. Tapi, Ayah sibuk di kantor _hokage. _Ibu juga harus mengurus Himawari."

"Dasar berisik."

Shikadai menatap malas ke arah Boruto yang giliran mencibir ke arahnya.

"Che, bilang saja kau juga ingin—"

"Bisa kalian berhenti bertengkar?" Sarada yang baru saja keluar dari rumah dan mengunci pintu menatap keduanya dengan tajam. "Jangan ribut di rumah orang—dan Ibu, bukannya ada urusan di rumah sakit?"

"Ah, ya." Sakura tertawa canggung. "Aku berangkat dulu, Sarada-_chan, _Boruto-_kun, _Shikadai-_kun!"_

"Daaah, Bibi Sakura!" Baruto dengan senyum lebar melambai ke arah Sakura yang menjauh.

Sarada dan Shikadai melangkah terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Boruto. Si Pirang mendecih kesal dan berlari menyusul keduanya.

Hari itu di awal musim semi. Langit begitu biru dengan gumpalan awan yang menggantung bagai kapas yang lembut. Udara begitu sejuk; rasa-rasanya Sarada mampu menghirup udara hingga paru-parunya meledak. Kelopak-kelopak merah muda bertebaran di jalan. Indah, namun juga kotor.

Sarada selalu memimpikan hari ini; hari pertamanya di akademi. Setidaknya, ia bisa menghabiskan waktu di akademi dengan berlatih, membaca buku di perpustakaan, atau bahkan mengobrol dengan teman. Tidak berdiam diri di rumah… sendirian.

Bahkan Sarada tidak berhenti berdebar sejak tadi malam. Ia begitu senang. Bagaimana di akademi nanti? Bagaimana pembelajaran akan berjalan? Atau, apa ia akan mendapat teman baru? Ia tidak berhenti bertanya-tanya. Ini seperti keluar dari ruang tertutup; ia _akan _melihat dunia luar dan mendapat pengalaman baru.

Jujur saja ia gugup bertemu dengan teman-teman baru. Paling, ia hanya bertemu dengan Shikadai, Boruto, Himawari, Inojin, dan Chocho sebelumnya. Hanya berkisar itu-itu saja. Tapi, tentu saja ia tetap memasang wajah _default _seperti biasa; tanpa ekspresi, mata memandang datar, namun ia tak mampu menahan sudut bibirnya agar tak melengkung ke atas.

"Kau tersenyum." Shikadai berkata singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandang dari jalanan yang tertutup guguran _Sakura. _

"A-aku—" Ada deham sebagai penjeda. "—tidak."

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku, Nona." Shikadai mendengus. "Bilang saja kalau kau senang."

"Hei! Kalian berbisik apa? Mencurigakan." Boruto memandang keduanya dengan tatapan menyelidik. Tapi, Shikadai dan Sarada sama-sama membuang muka.

Akademi tampak ramai saat mereka tiba di pelataran. Banyak anak yang sedang dipetuahi orangtuanya agar berlaku sopan, ada yang bercanda dengan teman-teman baru, hingga menyombongkan kemampuan mereka sendiri. Sebenarnya, Sarada tidak suka keramaian. Namun, entah kenapa kebisingan yang ada di _sini _membuatnya senang.

Hingga bisik-bisik itu mengganggu indra pendengarannya.

"_Bukankah itu Sarada?"_

"_Iya, kah?"_

"_Ibu menyuruhku menjauhinya. Katanya, Ayahnya seorang penjahat."_

Sarada membeku di tempat.

Apa yang mereka bilang tadi? Ayahnya? Penjahat? Benar, kah?

Selama ia bernapas di dunia ini, Sarada belum pernah sama sekali bertemu dengan ayahnya. Kenapa mereka bisa mengatakan bahwa ayahnya seorang penjahat? Bagaimana bisa? Mereka bilang, _Ibu mereka yang memberitahu. _Apa Ibu mereka pernah bertemu ayahnya? Dimana dia sekarang?

"Jaga mulut kalian!" Shikadai membentak dengan tatapan tajam.

"Benar! Kalian ingin merasakan tinjuku, hah?!" Baruto menimpali sambil mengacungkan kepalan tangannya.

"Jangan hiraukan mereka, Sarada." Shikadai menatap khawatir ke arah Sarada yang membisu. Shikadai tahu, topik tentang sosok ayah sangat sensitif bagi gadis cilik berkacamata itu. Tapi, Shikadai juga tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang.

.

.

Sarada tumbuh tanpa sosok ayah.

Tidak ada lelaki dewasa yang melindunginya dari gangguan anak-anak lelaki nakal (sekalipun menurut Sarada, ia bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri), tidak pula lelaki yang bilang "itu baru putri, Ayah" padanya. Sosok ayah bagaikan imaji yang entah kapan menjadi nyata. Sarada sendiri tak tahu.

Bukannya ia tak pernah merasa iri ketika teman-temannya bisa berpiknik bersama dengan keluarga lengkap. Ia iri, amat sangat malah. Ia ingin merasakan gendongan Sang Ayah. Ia juga ingin merasakan hangatnya tangan besar yang menepuk kepalanya dengan bangga. Ia pun ingin berlatih bersama Ayahnya.

Namun, itu hanya menjadi harapan semu. Tak ada satupun dari mimpi-mimpi itu yang terkabul.

Kadang, Sarada akan terbangun di tengah malam. Menggigil kedinginan sekalipun selimut tebal bertumpuk-tumpuk mendekapnya. Kemudian, sosok _itu _akan datang. Memeluknya hingga yang tersisa hanya kehangatan. Ya, itu memang ilusinya semata. Karena, pada kenyataannya yang ada hanya Sakura; menatapnya cemas sambil mengalirkan _cakra _yang menyembuhkannya dari demam.

Apa Sarada salah jika mengharap sosok ayah? Salahkah ia jika merasa iri?

Pernah sekali-duakali ia bertanya pada Sang Ibu; kemanakah Ayah? Tetapi, tak pernah ada jawaban pasti. Hanya senyum sarat luka dan rahasia, serta kalimat "tunggu saja, Ayah akan pulang" yang tak pernah memuaskan Sarada. Gadis bermata jelaga tersebut tentu ingin bertanya lebih jauh. Namun, senyum lara itu… membuatnya mengunci mulut.

Banyak pertanyaan yang hinggap dalam kepalanya. Apakah ia mirip dengan ayahnya? Apakah Ayah dan Ibunya saling mencintai? Apa Ibunya tidak kesepian? Kapankah mereka bisa menjadi keluarga yang utuh? Semua itu selalu mengisi kepalanya.

Kemanakah sosok ayah? Sarada sudah lelah menanyakan hal yang sama berulang-ulang.

Dan lagi, mereka bilang Ayahnya _penjahat_. Benarkah? Sarada harap, itu hanyalah omong kosong. Tidak ada validasi yang menjamin hal itu benar adanya. Sarada tak mau mengamini hal itu. Tapi, Sarada meragu jika hal itu memang benar; Ayahnya seorang penjahat.

Batinnya berkecamuk, pikirannya kalut. Maka, saat bel tanda pulang berdentang, Sarada buru-buru pergi mengasingkan diri agar bisa berpikir jernih—menghiraukan Shikadai dan Boruto yang memanggil-manggil namanya.

.

.

Sakura dirundung kecemasan yang membuatnya tak henti-henti untuk menggumam doa pada _Kami-sama. _

Bagaimana tidak? Ketika ia menggeser pintu rumahnya, yang ada hanyalah kegelapan tanpa hawa keberadaan orang lain. Sakura yakin, putrinya seharusnya sudah pulang sejak dua jam yang lalu. Ia sudah mencari ke setiap sudut rumah, namun nihil. Sarada tidak ada.

Buru-buru Sakura berlari mengitari desa untuk mencari keberadaan buah hatinya. Ia mencari ke akademi, taman, rumah Boruto, tapi Sarada sama sekali tak menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Hingga setibanya ia di rumah Shikamaru, Sakura mendapat jawaban atas menghilangnya Sarada untuk sementara.

"Mereka mengatakan hal buruk soal Ayah Sarada, Bibi," ungkap Shikadai. "Aku sudah merasakan hal yang aneh terhadap Sarada sejak saat _itu."_

Sakura mencelos. Pasti Sarada merasa sakit atas rumor yang beredar.

"Aku akan mencarinya. Bibi pasti lelah, istirahat saja."

Belum sempat wanita berambut merah muda itu menjawab, Shikadai sudah melesat pergi. Shikamaru hanya mendengus melihat kelakuan putranya.

.

.

Shikadai mengenal Sarada bukan sehari atau duahari saja. Sejak mampu mengucap kata, Shikadai sudah mengenal Sarada. Pemuda cilik itu bahkan seakan bisa paham pola pikir Sarada yang rumit (ucapkan terima kasih pada Shikamaru yang menurunkan otak jeniusnya). Ia hafal kebiasaan gadis berambut gelap itu, sekalipun Sarada sendiri tidak menyadarinya.

Maka, tak sulit bagi Shikadai untuk menemukan Sarada yang duduk di pinggir sungai. Bias jingga menyapu permukaan air yang mengalir tenang, serta ikut mengayomi rumput-rumput hijau yang sedikit lembab. Tanpa pikir panjang, Shikadai ikut duduk di samping Sarada.

"Pulanglah." Shikadai berkata singkat, tangannya melempar batu ke permukaan sungai.

"Kau tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaanku." Sarada berdecih, mengabaikan perkataan Shikadai. "Tujuh tahun hidup tanpa ayah, dan ada yang bilang bahwa ayah_mu _adalah seorang penjahat. Luar biasa, bukan?"

"Aku tahu," ucap Shikadai. "Pulanglah. Ibumu menghawatirkanmu."

Shikadai berdiri, mengulurkan tangannya yang sedikit lama disambut oleh Sarada. Kedua anak itu berjalan beriringan di sepanjang jalan setapak yang berbatu.

Pikiran Sarada masih berkecamuk akan rahasia besar tentang sosok ayahnya. Namun, tiada salahnya jika ia melupakannya barang sebentar; nanti, ia pasti akan mendapat jawaban atas semua pertanyaan yang melintas dalam benaknya.

.

.

Haruno Sakura tahu, tak sepantasnya ia menyembunyikan kenyataan tentang ayah dari putrinya tercinta. Ia merasa dirinya begitu jahat; seakan-akan ia mau memisahkan mereka berdua. Tentu ia tak pernah sekalipun punya niat demikian.

Sesungguhnya, Sakura meragu pada sosok itu. Ragu jika lelaki yang menghamilinya tak mau menerima buah hati mereka. Ragu jika penolakan dan caci makilah yang akan ia terima. Sekalipun tahu bahwa orang tua _pasti_ akan menyayangi darah dagingnya sendiri, namun, Sakura tak yakin.

Lagipula, ia tak bisa menebak pola pikir lelaki _itu. _Terlalu rumit baginya. Bagaimana jika lelaki itu tak mau bertanggung jawab? Bagaimana jika kemungkinan terburuk akan terjadi—Sarada dibuang dan tak diakui lelaki itu misalnya? Sarada _akan_ sangat tersakiti.

Sakura tak mau hal itu terjadi.

Sejujurnya, ketakutan membayangi Sakura selama ini. Jika lelaki itu pada akhirnya pergi, setidaknya ia menjauhkan Sarada dari rasa sakit ditinggalkan akibat kehadiran_nya _yang tak permanen. Begitulah pikirnya. Namun, ia juga merasa amat bersalah akibat tak menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada putrinya.

Gadis cilik itu pasti merindukan sosok ayah, pun menginginkan suatu keluarga yang utuh. Bukan hanya orangtua tunggal macam dirinya. Terlebih lagi, ia tak banyak meluangkan waktu untuk bersama putri kecilnya.

Ia tahu, ia bukanlah ibu yang baik. Tetapi, salahkah ia jika ingin melindungi putrinya beserta dirinya sendiri? Ia tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi esok. Mungkin, pria itu akan menerima kehadiran Sarada. Mungkin pula, lelaki itu menolak kehadirannya.

_Kami-sama, _ia pusing kepala. Ia dilema. Apakah ia harus mengungkapkan semua? Atau, ia teta menyimpannya? Tapi, ia kasihan pada Sarada yang tak tahu apa-apa dan terkena cerca.

Sakura pandangi Sarada yang tertidur setelah makan malam tanpa suara mereka. Ia menyayangi karunia Tuhan itu setulus hatinya, sama seperti ia… mencintai lelaki yang sedang menjalani masa hukuman tersebut.

.

.

"Yo, Teme!"

Uzumaki Naruto tersenyum lebar ke arah Sasuke yang duduk di balik selnya. Lelaki itu tampak lebih kurus dari yang terakhir Naruto lihat; kelopak matanya mencekung, pipinya terlihat semakin tirus, bulu-bulu halus terlah tumbuh di sekitar mulutnya. Lelaki pirang itu tahu, hidup dalam penjara tanpa sekalipun merasakan sinar matahari memang menyiksa.

Tapi, seharusnya Uchiha Sasuke bahagia karena sebentar lagi gerbang kebebasannya akan dibuka lebar. Tak sepatutnya lelaki itu bermuram durja. Apalagi, Naruto sudah menyiapkan hadiah yaitu sebuah _tangan _yang dikembangkan Tsunade dari sel Hashirama yang juga terpasang di tangan lelaki bermata _sapphire _tersebut.

"Kenapa kau terlihat sedih, Teme?" tanyanya. "Kau akan bebas! Bebas!"

"Diam saja, Dobe."

Naruto tak tahu jika Sasuke justru merasa tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya nanti setelah ia bebas. Cap buruk tentu akan melekat pada dirinya di mata masyarakat. Ia harus memulai semuanya dari awal, dan ia tak suka hal itu. Ia tentu harus memulai kehidupannya dari awal, menatanya dengan baik agar kesalahan-kesalahan bodoh tak lagi dilakukannya.

Bagaimana nanti ia harus bersikap pada _kawan-kawan _lamanya? Bagaimana ia harus berhadapan dengan warga Konoha? Bagaimana ia—tunggu, kenapa ia harus khawatir pada itu semua? Kenapa pula ia merasa resah dan tak tahu harus kemana nanti saat ia pulang?

Ia dulu _missing-nin, _itu benar adanya. Namun, ia juga berkontribusi besar dalam kemenangan perang yang telah diraih aliansi. Ia seharusnya tak perlu malu. Toh, ia sudah menerima ganjaran atas kesalahannya. Ia tak perlu ragu maupun resah.

Namun, jujur saja ia tetap cemas jika bertemu dengan Haruno Sakura. Wanita yang dulu ia lukai, wanita yang dulu ia sia-siakan. Bagaimana nanti ia harus bersikap? Kadang, ia menyesal karena tak banyak berinteraksi saat wanita itu mengunjunginya.

"Kau harusnya senang, Teme." Naruto mencibir. "Sarada-_chan _pasti senang Ayahnya pulang."

Hah? Tunggu! Siapa tadi? 'Sarada'?

"Siapa Sarada?" Tanya Sasuke cepat.

"Hee?" Naruto mengangkat sebelah alis. "Kau lupa dengan anakmu sendiri? Ck, ck, dasar Teme."

"Anak? Aku _tidak_ punya anak!"

"Jahat sekali kau, Teme, tidak mengakui anakmu! Sarada-_chan _kasihan sekali."

"Jangan bercanda, Dobe!"

"Aku tidak bercanda, Teme!" Naruto berseru kesal. "Jangan-jangan, Sakura-_chan _tidak memberitahumu, ya?"

"Katakan padaku, semuanya!"

.

.

Helaan napas berat entah keberapa terdengar di depan pintu masuk penjara. Sakura berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Meredakan degup jantungnya yang bertalu-talu sejak tadi.

Ia gugup, separo ragu-ragu untuk mengatakan semuanya pada Sasuke nanti. Ia telah memantapkan hatinya untuk jujur dan mengungkapkan semuanya setelah pergulatan berat antara batin dan pikirannya sehingga membuatnya tak fokus saat bekerja tadi.

Ia berusaha keras untuk memutuskan hal ini; sekalipun nanti ia akan menyesalinya. Jadi, ketika degupan jantungnya sudah tak seheboh tadi, ia mulai menlangkahkan kaki menuju tempat Sasuke ditahan. Langkah kakinya terdengar di lorong yang sunyi. Jemarinya semakin menggenggam tempat makan siang yang ia bawa.

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikan_nya _dariku?"

Suara dingin Sasuke menghentikan mulutnya yang akan terbuka. Sakura membeku, lidahnya kaku. Ia tak mampu berucap apa-apa. Kata-kata itu bagai mantra yang membuat Sakura sedikit gemetar; ia takut jika Sasuke marah besar.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku, Sakura? Kenapa?!" Nada suara Sasuke sudah meninggi. Meskipun tidak terlalu tinggi untuk membuat gemanya memantul di ruangan sempit itu.

"M-maafkan aku," kata Sakura terbata. "A-aku… tidak bermaksud demikian."

Sasuke mengela napas, berusaha mengatur emosinya sendiri. Ia tak boleh marah, ia tak boleh membentak Sakura. Wanita itu pastilah memiliki alasan kenapa menyembunyikan keberadaan buah hatinya sendiri dari dirinya.

"Sebenarnya, aku takut," kata Saura pelan. "Aku takut kau _tidak _akan menerima kehadirannya. Aku takut jika kau—"

"Astaga!" Sasuke berseru. "Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir demikian Sakura? Apalagi ini darah dagingu sendiri!"

"Maafkan aku," cicit Sakura. "Aku hanya takut… seperti kau _dulu."_

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Sakura tidak salah jika masih sedikit mengalami trauma. Lagi-lagi, ini berkat kebodohannya. Sasuke amat menyesalinya sekarang. Karena pada kenyatannya, hal itu sama sekali tak memiliki pengaruh positif pada hidupnya.

Sudah membunuh kakak kandungnya sendiri, pun ia merumitkan masalah di kemudian hari. Seperti kasus _ini. _

"Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf." Lelaki itu buka suara setelah jeda beberapa saat. "Maafkan aku."

Sakura terharu, ia tak menyangkalnya. Mendengar kata maaf dari mulut Uchiha Sasuke seakan mengangkat semua bebannya. Sasuke menyesal, hanya itu. Namun, mampu memantapkan hati Sakura untuk memaafkan lelaki itu sepersekian detik setelah Sasuke berujar maaf.

Entahlah.

Mungin memang benar bahwa Sakura _masih _mencintai Sasuke hingga dengan mudah melupakan semua yang telah terjadi. Ia menganggap semua itu adalah pahitnya kehidupan; pengalaman hidup yang patut dijadikan pembelajaran. Tak seharusnya ia terus menetap di masa lalu. Karena pada dasarnya, manusia berubah. Begitu pula Sasuke.

"Bisakah… bisakah kita memulai semuanya kembali?"

Sakura menatap manik jelaga yang memandangnya dengan tatapan memohon, namun sarat keseriusan. Sakura tak mampu menolak; sebagai jawaban, ia menganggukkan kepala. Tak ada salahnya untuk memberi Sasuke kesempatan, untuk memperbaiki semuanya, serta memulai segalanya dari awal.

Kedua anak Adam itu tersenyum, dengan janji-janji bahwa esok akan lebih baik lagi.

.

.

"Aku pulang!"

Sarada menggeser pintu rumahnya tanpa semangat. Hari ini begitu melelahkan; ia lelah karena pelajaran di akademi, ia lelah menghadapai Boruto yang cerewet, ia lelah menghadapi bisik-bisik anak lain tentang Ayahnya. Ia melepas kacamata dan mengusap peluh di dahinya.

Ia telah menyusun rencana; Sarada akan berendam di air panas, makan makanan yang telah disiapkan Ibunya tadi pagi, kemudian tidur setelah mengerjakan tugas dari akademi. Mungkin, segelas limun akan menyegarkan. Sarada melangkah menuju dapur, alangkah terkejutnya ia melihat Ibunya dengan seorang lelaki berambut panjang.

"Ibu?! Siapa dia?!" Tanyanya terkejut.

Sakura tersenyum memandang anaknya. "Ucapkan salam pada Ayah, Sarada-_chan."_

Apa tadi yang Ibunya katakan?! Ayah? Ayah_nya?! _

Sarada memandang lelaki yang juga menatapnya. Mata gelap yang tajam, rambut hitam yang menyentuh bahu, serta sepasang tangan yang terlihat berbeda. Kenapa Sarada merasa memiliki ikatan dengan lelaki itu? Apa benar _dia _Ayahnya?

"Kemari, Sarada."

Sasuke memanggilnya. Tanpa sadar, Sarada menurut. Sebuah dekapan diterimanya. Hangat, hingga membuat Sarada ingin menangis.

.

.

"Jadi, Ayah dipenjara? Ayah benar-benar penjahat?"

Sepasang ayah dan anak itu duduk menghadap kebun yang teduh. Semilir angin membelai keduanya.

Sarada tak menyangka mimpi-mimpinya menjadi nyata. Ayahnya di sini, duduk di sampingnya sambil bercerita tentang masa lalu, serta menjawab setiap pertanyaan yang terlontar darinya. Sarada masih tak percaya, berulang kali ia memastikan bahwa ini bukan ilusinya semata dengan mencubit dirinya sendiri.

"Ya, tapi Ayah sudah mendapat hukuman yang setimpal," ujar Sasuke. "Semua itu berkat kebodohan Ayah. Jadilah anak yang cerdas agar tidak menjadi seperti Ayah."

Sarada tentu saja, "tentu saja!"

Sarada benr-benar senang. Ia tak masalah jika Ayahnya seorang penjahat. Toh, ia sudah menjalani masa hukuman. Dan lagi, yang ia dengar dari Shikadai, Ayahnya turut serta membantu memenangkan perang besar beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Aku benar-benar senang, Ayah." Sarada melompat ke pelukan Sasuke. "Akhirnya Ayah pulang."

Sasuke tersenyum, lengannya mendekap Sarada dengan erat. "Maafkan Ayah."

Anggukan Sarada dalam dekapannya membuat Sasuke lega. Kini, ia _telah _pulang ke keluarga kecilnya. Ia akan memulai semuanya dari awal. Perlahan-lahan memperbaiki diri, serta menata hidupnya.

Tak lama, Sakura bergabung dalam pelukan itu. Mereka telah melewati badai dan kini, hangat mentari telah menyambut. Masa lalu akan mereka jadikan pelajaran. Sudah saatnya untuk maju, bersama keluarga kecil mereka, memulai kehidupan baru yang lebih baik lagi.

.

.

"Selamat atas pernikahannya!"

Tepuk tangan menggema di _mansion _keluarga Uchiha yang megah dan telah dibangun kembali. Pernikahan antara Sasuke dan Sakura berlangsung khidmat, dengan kerabat dan teman dekat yang menjadi tamu undangan. Hari itu, Haruno Sakura resmi menjadi Nyonya Uchiha, dan Sarada memyandang marga Uchiha.

Haru menyelimuti pernikahan itu mengingat bagaimana kisah mempelai wanita dalam meraih cintanya. Pahit kini telah berbuah manis. Kehidupan baru keluarga Uchiha akan dimulai dari sekarang.

"Lihat saja nanti, Sarada."

Sarada menoleh ke arah Shikadai yang menatapnya penuh makna. "Apa?"

"Pernikahan kita akan lebih meriah dari ini."

Kontan saja pipi Sarada memerah. Ia tak menyangka Shikadai akan berujar demikian, di tengah-tengah khalayak ramai seperti ini. Tentu saja ia malu!

Uchiha Sasuke yang tanpa sengaja mendengarnya mendesis, "langkahi dulu mayatku, Bocah!"

Kemudian gelak tawa mengambang di bangunan megah itu.

**THE END**

A/N:

_A-ahahaha :'(_

_I know, ini maksa banget kesannya. Apapula pergantian diksi dari awal ke akhir. Maaf, saya diburu deadline jadinya gak bisa mikir lama-lama buat milih kata yang dipake. Sebenarnya ini mau dikembangin lagi tapi sekali lagi, deadline. Jadi yaaa, kepaksa dicepetin, dan gak pake deskrip banyak-banyak. Salah saya sih, yang nyante-nyante dan well, masalah ini-itu datang secara tiba-tiba #bantingdirikekasur #hoi_

_Aku udah berusaha nyari prompt yang tepat buat fanfic ini tapi ternyata, kayaknya melenceng dari prompt. Hueee :'(_

_Maafin segala kekurangan dari fanfic ini, typo, maksa, de-el-el, maaf deh pokoknya!_

_Because we are under the same sky,_

_Salam hangat,_

_-Hydrilla:)_


End file.
